


Having A Party?

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Crisis, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Lance did not want today to go like this.Sure, he’d planned to go to the nearest supermarket (a small little Seven-Eleven, actually) and buy a shit ton of junk food - yes, that hadn’t changed.Sure, he’d planned on whisking all that food back to his apartment to eat as he silently mourned his break-up with one of his friends, Allura Altea. (Which, they were still friends, and they’d mutually agreed it wasn’t working, but Lance would certainly miss the cuddles and kisses and, you know, coupley stuff.)But he hadn’t planned on meeting one of the cutest cashiers on Earth while grabbing his dinner - and breakfast if he decided against gaining a temporary potbelly.--Inspired by prompt:[Lance] buying a LOT of junk food in a store where [Keith] is the cashier. [Keith] asks about the food and [Lance] thinks they're super cute and they get really embarrassed because they're not actually having a party this is all for them.Bonus: [Lance] invites [Keith] to their place after their shift.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Having A Party?

**Author's Note:**

> <3

  
  


Lance did not want today to go like this.

Sure, he’d planned to go to the nearest supermarket (a small little Seven-Eleven, actually) and buy a shit ton of junk food - yes, that hadn’t changed.

Sure, he’d planned on whisking all that food back to his apartment to eat as he silently mourned his break-up with one of his friends, Allura Altea. (Which, they were still friends, and they’d mutually agreed it wasn’t working, but Lance would certainly miss the cuddles and kisses and, you know, coupley stuff.)

But he hadn’t planned on meeting one of the cutest cashiers on Earth while grabbing his dinner - and breakfast if he decided against gaining a temporary potbelly.

The guy was the best mix of  _ adorable  _ and downright  _ sexy _ , which was just too much for Lance’s bisexual heart.

To solve his sudden crisis regarding the cutie patiently talking to another kid at the front of the store, Lance books it to the  _ back _ instead, pointedly skimming through every aisle even though he’d already made up a mental list of exactly what he wanted.

At the counter, the cutie laughs at something the younger kid says, and  _ holy crap _ that was the best sound Lance had ever heard.

He almost feels guilty for thinking these things considering he’d just broken up with Allura two days prior, but it just hadn’t been working out for them. If he could make  _ this  _ work, that was good, right?

Right.

Lance hummed to himself, smiling as he created his own solution and nodding to himself.

He’d somehow manage to muster up the courage to ask for the guy’s number before he left the store, of that he had no doubt.

With these thoughts flitting through his head, Lance let his chest puff up confidently, nodding again with a just as confident smile taking position on his face.

He could do this! He’s Lance McClain, Loverboy, and Sharpshooter!

He never missed his mark.

He got this!

\-- - ---*--- - --

Lance did  _ not  _ ‘got this’.

While creating his oh-so-simple plan, he’d forgotten  _ one  _ little detail.

He was not leaving this store without his food.

And he had a literal armful of food. 

“Crap,” Lance muttered under his breath as he attempted to carefully drop his bags of chips, pastries, mini-doughnuts, a case of Gatorade, gummy worms, and gummy sharks on the counter.

_ Crap crap crap, _ Lance thought as the cute cashier -  _ Keith, his name is Keith and god that’s such a fitting name for him it literally suits him  _ \- rose an incredulous brow at the pile of junk food displayed before him.

“... Wow.” Keith said simply, brow raising even higher, hidden under his dark black bangs as he studied the items before him. And  _ dear lord  _ did Lance  _ adore  _ that voice - a low rasp that flowed so smoothly and Lance was melting and, pardon him, but could this guy get  _ any  _ better?!

(Lance felt like he was openly drooling as he ogled Keith. He desperately hoped that wasn’t the case, and if it was, Keith had one goddamn good poker face.)

“Having a party?” A teasing undertone as the cashier began scanning everything, carefully packing away each bag or package into reusable bags near him.

Lance hums, unsure of what was said for a moment before he snapped out of his daydreams and jolted, as if he’d been shocked. “Hm? Oh- OH! Uh- Yes, no, of course not- OF COURSE- I’m, uh, having a party,” He lied, cheeks heating up.

Keith - wait, what if he just has a different tag on his shirt for some reason? That doesn’t actually happen in real life, right? It  _ is  _ just a thing of fiction,  _ right _ ?

Anyways, Keith seemed to take notice of Lance’s stammering, a knowing glint appearing in his eyes (which are violet, by the way -  _ fucking violet,  _ who can expect Lance to  _ not _ fall in love with a handsome guy with literal galaxies in his eyes-) as he chuckles.

“Tough week?”

And- oh. Ok. Lance blinks. For some reason, he hadn’t expected his actions to be so predictable, or at least hadn’t expected getting called out on them.

Keith seems to realize this too, and suddenly he’s the one stammering.

“I mean-! I didn’t mean that- I just- sorry, I just get a lot of customers who do this too and usually they’re not having a party, but- I, uh- sorry, man, I didn’t mean anything by that-”

“God, can you like, stop being so fucking cute?”

_ Crap. _

Lance hadn’t meant to say that.

Lance  _ had not  _ meant to say that.

“Um…?” Keith is blushing.

His eyes are wide.

His hands are half-raised, paused from where they’d been waving about as Keith had rushed to properly apologize.

They’re both silent.

Then…

“Oh my god!” Lance cries, tears springing to his eyes because suddenly both he and Keith are laughing their asses off, Keith bending at the waist to clutch his stomach as Lance leans against the counter with one hand, using the other to cover his mouth as he laughs because  _ Jesus _ they were both messes.

When they both finally calm down (and they do, eventually), Keith clears his throat, wiping at his own eyes as he sighs, exhaling a final huff of amusement before he continues scanning Lance’s items.

“Ok, ok, hold on,” Keith says, eyes crinkled with the same amusement as he holds up a hand. “Um, let’s start again. I’m-” he gestures to the name tag, “Keith. I assume you’re getting over a tough week. And thank you, it’s nice being called cute, you’re not bad yourself. Now, you’re turn.” He lowers his hand, stifling another chuckle as he bags the final few items.

Lance clears his own throat and nods. “Ok, ok, yeah I can do that. I’m Lance. Lance McClain. And ok, yeah, you got me. I’m getting over a kind of tough week, but more a tough day that I just didn’t have the chance to get over during the week, you know? Does that make sense?” Keith nods, smiling, and Lance’s heart flutters.

“So, yeah, you hit the nail on the head. No party. Just me stuffing my belly and eating my minimal sorrows away. Mainly just eating to eat.”

Keith hums, nodding and places two filled bags on the countertop. “Ok, well  _ Lance, _ that was certainly fun. Here’s all your stuff. Enjoy.” Keith’s smile turns to a grin and Lance’s heart goes from a pleasant flutter to a complete stop because - he’s said it before and he’ll say it again - Keith is  _ cute. _

Speaking of which-

“Uh, thank you… But, I was kinda thinking… Would you like to join me? Join my little feast and eat your own sorrows away, with company as an added bonus? I’d love to, uh, snag your phone number if that’s not a hassle… And of course, I could give you my address and you could stop by after your shift? I think that’d be fun- UnLESS you’re uh, taken, or not interested in guys- or… You know what? I should- I should go-” Lance should stop rambling.

Keith is still smiling.

A good sign, right?

A sweet laugh, “You  _ should  _ go-”  _ ouch _ \- “but I hope you’ll wait a second so you can take my number with you.”

_ Oh. _

_ Oh that was smooth. _

Lance instantly relaxes, eyes widening. “Wait, really?”

Another laugh, Lance is literally going to die, and a nod.

A timid smile.

Sparkling galaxy eyes.

“Really. I’d love to release my minimal sorrows away with food, and the added bonus of a cute companion.”

_ Ohhh. _

“Oh. That’s… That’s great! I’ll uh-” Keith is already scribbling down his number on Lance’s receipt, and Lance just barely realizes he’d already passed over his credit card, “I’ll text you! And- uh, yeah! Just drop by whenever!”

“I’d like that. I’ll be off around one.”

It’s noon.

He just has to wait an hour.

What angel was looking down upon him today?

“Oh- Great! I’ll see you then, and I’ll send my address when I get back!”

“Great. See you then.”

“Mm- Mhm.”

“Heh, bye Lance.”

“By- Oh! Bye Keith. See you soon!”

...

Wow.

Maybe Lance really did ‘got this’ after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please consider dropping a comment/kudos if you did!  
> Have a great day!


End file.
